


Flashbacks

by Roachbugg



Series: Guardian Wolf Chronicles [4]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prequel to Guardian Wolf Chronicles it is basically Magnus remembering his many encounters with the Winchester's during his vendetta</p><p>(THIS IS A REWRITE OF THE ORGINAL FLASHBACKS. and in my opinion a much better story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting

Magnus watched the two hunters from the shadows. Moving silently in his wolf form just out of their line of sight. One hunter was blonde and rugged, his movements that of a man of experience. The taller one with shaggy hair clearly the younger moved like a man slightly out of practice but clearly well trained. He could tell by their age that neither man was on his hit list. All he hunters he'd marked for death for the murder of his pack were older. These two were probably only a bit older than the young alpha that was stalking them. Magnus had veen following for a while now he knew they were hunting vampires or a least the lowest and most common variety, the high vampires had beem driven to near extinction centuries ago. Magnus stopped as the two hunters came upon a cabin in the woods. He felt his hackles rise as the smell of death heralded the presence of vampires. The two hunters were soon rusjed by a half dozen vamps. Magnus watched and waited the hunters dealt with their attackers quite well but they weren't prepared enough for this they needed more men. A vampire dropped from the trees and knocked the tall hunter unconscious with a blow from a stone. 

"Sammy!" The blone hunter called as he deftly cleaved another vampires head off, but he was soon out numbered. The vamps disarmed him and pinned him to a tree. 

"That's right, struggle little hunter it just makes you taste better." The blonde vanpire woman said as she dropped her fangs. Magnus would had laughed when the hunter headbutted her in the face smashing her nose if he could when fully shifted. 'This has gone far enough' Magnus thought and lept into action. 

\---

Dean's head was spinning from smashing that vampires nise with his head. "You son of a bitch!" She growled and lunged for Dean. 

A sudden and utterly haunting howl split through the night Dean was dropped to the ground as the vampires began scanning the area. Just before Dean lost consciousness he saw a giant white wolf leap on one of the vampires. 

\---

Dean blinked awake and groaned in pain. His head was foggy and hurt like a bitch. He heard a twig snap and whipped his head towaed the sound which was a bad idea he nearly lost consciousness again he registered a pair of large hands on his biceps supporting him. As his vision came back into focus he met a pair of concered blue eyes. "Hey you ok man?" The blue eyed stranger said. Dean grunted and examined the man infront of him. He was handsome with messy blonde hair, a strong jaw, and a goatee braided in each corner. "Yea musta hit my head." Dean said the man snorted. "More like you used it as a battering ram on a vampires face." 

Deans eyes went wide and Dean shot up on unsteady legs. The stanger stabilised him again and the memories came flooding back. "Sam!" Dean shouted concern filling his face. "Whoa easy there hunter he's fine just unconscious." The stranger said in a gentle tone Dean shoved past him and spotted Sam resting against a tree Dean ran over to his brother and shook him gently. 

"Sam! Sammy!" Sam groaned and opend his eyes. "Ow." Sam moaned. Dean let out a sigh of relief and hugged his younger brother. "Thank god your alive, I saw you go down I thought..."

"I'm ok Dean I'll be fine." Sam said reassuringly Dean let Sam go and turned to the stanger. 

"Who are you? You called me hunter so you know what we do and you knew about vampires." 

The stranger rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Dean just noticed how big this guy was he made sammy look short towering over them both. "Know thy enemy as you know thyself amd you need not fear the result of a hundred battles." The stranger replied simply. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean snapped. He reached for his gun only to find it missing. Dean put himself between the stranger and Sam, whi seemed to be barley conscious. 

The stranger cocked a brow at Dean "I saved you both from being eaten by vamps, hunter. I suggest you get your brother to a hospital he's probably got a major concussion." The stanger turned to leave and Dean noted the lack of bodies.

"What happened to the vamps?" Dean asked. 

"I burned them, after removing their heads of course. Your weapons are with your car farwell hunters." With that the stranger ran with inhuman speed into the woods leaving a flabbergasted Winchester behind. 

\---

Dean paced restlessly in the hall waiting for the damn doctors to tell him Sammy's condition. His mind replayed the previous nights events over and over and it kept coming back to the white wolf. But the guy in the woods said he'd saved them, Dean sure as hell had never heard of a man who could turn into a horse sized wolf. Werewolves couldn't do that, could they? Was there diffrent breeds? 

Dean was broken from his thoughts by the doctor. An old man in his late sixtes with a bald head and tired features. "Mr. Paige?" Dean looked up at him remembering the false name he gave them. "Yes?" Dean said "Good news your brother will be fine he has a moderate concussion and wed like to keep him here for observation for a couple days but we expect he'll make a full recovery." Dean let out a relieved sigh "You may see him now if you wish" Dean nodded and rushed into Sammy's room.

\---

"A wolf?" Sam asked incredulously

"Yes Sam a wolf! A giant fucking horse sized white wolf! Then I wake up to this giant tattooed Viking looming over me, then he said some cryptic shit about knowing his enemy and kept calling me hunter then he ran off."

"You think he was this wolf?" Sam said carefully. 

"Yes Samantha I do! I know what I saw." Dean snapped

"I've never heard of such a thing but stranger shit has happened. But if he was supernatural why help hunters?" 

"How should I know!" 

"It's just odd Dean."

"I KNOW!" 

"Well what do we do about it?" Sam asks. 

"You are going to stay here and rest and I'm going to check this out." Dean said striding out of the room with purpose. Leaving Sam annoyed and sputtering Sam behind. 

\---

It had been easy for Magnus to track the hunters to the hospital the sleek black Impala was easy to spot. His owm car a green 1970 Plymouth Hemi 'Cuda. He'd parked directly infront of the hunters Impala and sat on his won cars hood smoking a cigarette. He wasn't even sure why he'd helped the hunters. After what hunters had done to his family... but Magnus wasn't a psychopath he wasn't going to kill every hunter he met just the responsible ones, all fifty of them. However there had been something about the two hunters, his sense had told him they were related it hadn't been hard to deduce they were brothers. There was something in the way they behaved, the way they fought, it reminded the wolf of himself and his twin brother Mattias.

Call it madness but Magnus was hoping the younger hunter was alright that's why he was here. It wasn't like th hunter could kill him in public anyway and hopefully they could just talk. He could easily kill both hunters especially in their present state and the fact that neither seemed to know that he was a lycan not some lesser wolf.

Magnus smelled the hunter before he spotted his approach normally he'd bristle in anger but there was something about this hunters scent that calmed his wolf. The blonde hunter sat on the hood of his own car eyeing the wolf suspiciously. "You following us?" Dean asked his eyes hard and searching but stunningly emerald. 

Magnus finished his cigarette snuffing it out with his boot. "Wanted to make sure your brother was alright." Magnus said simpy

"Why do you care?" 

"Ut tueri se tueri non possunt." Magnus answers in Latin

"Excuse me?"

"We protect those who cannot protect themselves. It was my pack's motto. My family was one of the oldest and most influential werewolf packs in the country." 

"You aren't like any werewolf I've ever seen."

"You have probably only hunted mutts, wolves who have mutated from the orginal strain of Lycans. My kind the lycans are stronger, we have control only our alphas can turn humans, we've lived peacefully amongst humans for centuries. That was until renegade hunters destroyed the Hale pack of California and my pack in Indiana." Magnus takes a calming breath and lools up at the hunter. He'd not become immediately defensive in fact he looked almost apologetic. 

"I'm Dean Winchester." Deam said extending a hand. 

"Magnus Nilsson."

"Wanna grab a beer?" Dean asked

Magnus quirked a brow. "Is this some misguided attempt to lure me to my death?" 

"Only one way to find out." Dean said with a wink and Magnus knew he was screwed.


	2. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Magnus fucked Dean.

Dean grunted as Magnus shoved him into a wall with an angry growl. The frustrating son of a bitch really knew how to push the werewolf's buttons. Dean glared defiantly at the werewolf the scent of arousal wafting off him. Magnus smirked. "You like being manhandled Winchester? I can smell your arousal." Dean groaned as Magnus rubbed his nose along Dean's neck scenting him. "Put me down you gorilla." Dean grumbled shoving at the werewolf which was utterly futile really. This guy was bigger than Sam amd had super strength Dean wasn't moving unless Magnus allowed it. 

"Tell me you don't enjoy this and a will?" Magnus growled into Dean's ear. 

"I don't" Dean lied

"Liar." Magnus chastised nipping at Dean's neck with his thankfully human teeth. 

Dean groaned the spicy scent of his arousal filling Magnus' nose. "Listening to my heartbeat is cheating. AHH" Dean managed as Magnus continued to ravage his neck he was gonna be covered in beard burn and hickeys at this rate. "Tell me to stop and I will" Magnus promised and Dean knew he meant it despite Magnus' clear hatred of hunters he'd never harm Dean intentionally. 

"Don't you fucking dare stop" Dean growled.

Magnus kissed him then, he tasted of whiskey and tobacco and something spicy. Dean groaned and deepend the kiss letting out desperate little moans hed deny later. Magnus ripped Dean's shirt in half like fucking Hulk Hogan. His attempt at protest was drown by a looud whimper when Magnus' tounge circled his nipple. Magnus shifted Dean higher, the hunter grunted and wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist and his arms around his broad shoulders. Dean moaned when he felt Magnus' ample erection grinding against his ass. "Fuck!" Dean shouted when Magnus bit down on his collarbone almost hard enough to break the skin. Dean was seriously gonna need some new clothes as the wolf eaisly sliced through his jeans with his claws the tattered remains falling to the ground in a heap. Dean het out a high pitched whine when one o Magnus' fingers thankfully sans claws breached his hole. Magnus worked Dean open quickly, with one finger, then two, then four. Dean groaned in protest when Magnus pulled his fingers free. "Shh little hunter." Magnus said gently as his blunt cockhead pressed against Dean's entrance. Dean screamed in pain amd pleasure as Magnus shove in one quicl movement. Magnus made surprising comforting little growling sounds as Dean adjusted. Dean sighed as the pain was replaced by a pleasant full feeling. That's when Dean noticed the black veins running up Magnu's arm. Dean kissed him as Magnus shifted forward getting a better grip. "Hold on tight Dean-O" Magnus growled his eyes flashing back and forth from clear blue to Crimson as his wolf begged to be set loose. The wall of the motel room shook as Magnus fucked into him at a brutal pace. There was no doubt the other patrons were getting quite an earful. A crappy painting fell off the wall and shattered as Magnus pistoned in and out of Dean. Dean cried out as Magnus shifted the angle against and began battering his prostate mercilessly. "Fuck - right there." Dean whined. Magnus grimmed revealing sharp fangs as he continued his assault dean felt his orgasm rapidly approaching he was so close it was almost painful but he needed his arms to hang on. Sensing his nearing orgasm Magnus leaned in right mext to Dean's ear and with his alpha voice growled "Cum Dean. " Dean cried out and had the most intense orgasm of his life painting their chests in white streaks. Magnus roared and buried himself to the hilt pumping Dean full of his seed.

Dean's chest heaved in time with Magnus' as they tried to catch their breath. "God that was - Jesus." Magnus chuckled kissing Dean's temple. "Just Magnus will do." Dean snorted and whimed as Magnus slid out of him and eased him to the floor. Dean stumbled forward into Magnus. "I think you broke me - can't feel my legs." Magnus smiled and rubbed Dean's back. "Shower?" He asked and Dean made an affirmative sound. 

\---

Magnus laid Dean in bed bridal style and pulled the covers over him. "Be right back." He whispered cleaning up the shattered picture and Dean's clothes. Well what was left of them anyway. Magnus slid into the bed and wrapped a pair of massive arms around him pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. "Good night Dean." "G'night Magnus."

\----

Sam entered the room the next morning amd tool in the destruction. The broken picture was shoved in the trash can along with the remains of Dean's clothes. Sam rolled his eyes but smiled at his brothers sleeping form Dean hadn't looked so peaceful in a long time. Sam decided to let them sleep the ghost wasn't going anwere afterall.


	3. The Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time the Winchester brothers found out about Magnus' vendetta, and the only time they tried to stop him.

Nevada sucks, well except for Vegas at least in Dean's opinion. Bobby had sent them off to help out some old hunter who swore someone was stalking him. Hunters helped eachother out wjen they could and this guy Carlos Corvega was apparently an acquaintance of Bobby's. So here they were driving through an old dirt road in the Mojave desert. They pulled up to the hunters battered old shack, a almost familiar Plymouth 'Cuda was parked out front next to a beat up old Ford pick up. Dean amd Sam exited the car creeping silently toward the shack guns drawn. Sam silently surveyed the outside, while Dean guarded the front door the inside was eerily quiet and the shacks windows were boarded up ppreventing them from seeing inside. Sam nodded to Dean and kept his gun trained on the door as Dean picked the lock. 

\---

Magnus heard two heartbeats enter the house above. Whoever they were they were very quiet but not quiet enough. Magnus stuffed a gag in corvega's mouth and slid beneath the basement stairs. 

\---

Finding the top floor clear Sam and Dean creeped down the bastment stairs. Corvega looked up and his eyes went wide he started to mumble loudly againt his gag. Dean reached down to pull the gag out of his mouth when he heard the sound of a gun cocking. 

"Drop the gun Dean" Magnus said in an cold flat tone. Dean complied raising his hands and turning to see Magnus holding a gun to the back of Sam's head. 

"What going on here Magnus?" Dean asked trying to keep calm. Magnus had positioned himself well he could easily counter Sam if he tried to turn the tables on him and even if Dean went for his own gun he wouldn't be able to hit Magnus without potentially hitting Sam.

Sam was frozen in place staring at Dean looking for guidance. "It's pretty simple really, old Carlos here killed my baby brother Henrik so I'm going to kill him." Dean frowned "We can't let you do that Magnus." Dean said his voice hard. 

Magnus laughed a dark and chilling laugh. "There is nothing you can do to stop me Dean. I like you both I really do. But I've talen the blood oath I won't let anything stop me from avenging my family. " 

"Killing him won't bring them back." Sam said. 

"No it won't, but their spirits will never rest until I do this. You aren't wolves you don't understand the pain I endure every day, humans can't even reach this level of emotional pain it'd drive you mad. I'd have gone feral if I hadn't began this vendetta now I have to finish it." 

"Be reasonable Magnus this is murder." Dean said. 

"And what was this piece of filth shooting a seven year old kid? He put two bullets in Henrik's chest and one in his head Dean. Tell me how a seven year old was a threat! Henrik wasn't even a werewolf Dean he was born human he was a sweet, innocent little boy! Now are you two hypocrites going to let me do what I have to or do I have to kill you both?" 

"Hypocrites? You think we're hypocritical? " Dean asked. 

Magnus snorted. "The sons of John Winchester robbed of a childhood by their revenge crazed father. The same two who took up his quest? The one who sold his soul to bring his brother back? The chuckleheads that nearly caused the fucking apocalypse? Yea I think thats pretty clear hypocrisy."

Dean winced Magnus was right. Dean bent down slowly an undid the gag around Carlos' mouth. 

"Is what he says true?" Dean asked. 

"It's true but I didn't know the kid was human! I thought he was a monster!" Magnus gave a sudden growl and threw Sam forward into Dean sending the two hunters stumbling away. Before either could react three shots rang out impossibly loud in the confines of the basement. Two hit Carlos' square in the heart killing him instantly and the third went dead center between his eyes. 

Sam and Dean both stared at Magnus in shock, Magnus clicked his safety back on and slid his pistol into the hidden shoulder holster beneath his jacket. Magnus turnes his red eyed gaze on Dean and Sam. "You can either help me or stay out of my way. But if you ever try to stop me again? I will kill you." With that Magnus turn and strode out of the house.

"Should we go after him?" Sam asked

"No, in his place we'd do the same fucking thing." Dean replied. 

"Do you think he'd have really killed us?" Sam asked. 

"Yea he would have, he'd never forgive himself for it but he would have."


End file.
